1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to fencing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to mounting brackets useful for installing posts for deck railings. Specifically, the invention relates to a device for mounting and vertically leveling a post on a planar surface.
2. Background Information
Vinyl fencing has become popular because of its durability and aesthetic appeal. Vinyl fence posts that are installed in the ground are typically installed in a manner similar to wood fence posts. A hole is dug and the post is vertically leveled and concrete is used to set the post in place. Installing vinyl posts on decks, patios or other planar surfaces is more difficult because the post needs to be vertically leveled otherwise any railing secured thereto takes on an aesthetically unappealing appearance.
The present inventor has addressed this problem in two previous patents, namely U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,928 and 6,718,710. In both of these patents, the inventor has provided a mounting bracket into which the bottom end of the post is inserted. The post is also provided with an adjustment plate that is integrally connected to the bottom end of the post support and the adjustment plate is received within the mounting bracket. The vertical position of the post support is adjusted by selectively rotating a plurality of adjustment bolts that are threadably received through the adjustment plate, through the mounting bracket base and into engagement with a bearing plate disposed under the mounting bracket on the planar surface. When the bolts are rotated in a first direction, the adjustment plate is forced upwardly away from the bearing plate and when the bolts are rotated in a second direction, the adjustment plate moves downwardly toward the planar surface. The adjustment bolts are rotated to alter the orientation of the post support until it is plumb with the vertical direction. When the adjustment bolts are rotated, the orientation of the adjustment plate and the mounting bracket, is altered. If the adjustment of the bolts is sufficiently large, the mounting bracket can be partially lifted off the deck surface, causing a gap to be formed between the bracket and the deck surface. This gives the post and the railing attached thereto a less finished and therefore less aesthetically appealing appearance.
There is therefore a need in the art for a device for installing and leveling a post that will allow the mounting bracket to stay substantially in contact with the planar surface upon which the post is being installed.